The Ones Who Never Exsited
by tca2545
Summary: Theis is the story of two girls who were never know to exsit. But they did, they were here and they were loved and they loved. Mostly Importantly they were mad. Mad for the families that were taken from them.


**They say my father couldn't love. They said he was heartless and he never felt anything. They thought he only wanted power, and that he wanted to hurt every muggle because of his father. But that was a lie, muggles tried to keep my mother from her destiny, they tortured him in an orphanage when he had a perfectly fit pureblood father waiting for him. They light side as they call themselves, for some reason didn't want my father to reach his full potential, so he spent his whole life believing a lie and when he found out he joined the other purebloods who knew that magic was meant to be a race of pure wizards and witches, Ones that weren't tainted by a world where they would never be understood. **

**They believed that he was the only ruler of the death eaters but that was a lie there were two others. One that loved his family and would do anything to protect them, he ventured into the dark arts so that made him a target even though it was magic. The last part of the real trio was a woman who struck fear into the hearts of everyone near. Her name made some wish for death right there, because of her the dark magic that she used on torture against those who tried to hurt her family. But I truly believe that no one can love as much as she can because I see the memories of her with her daughter, and I saw the letters that were left the daughter of darkness as some would've called her. The death eaters and their leaders were trying to make a race were the pure, the ones who started the wizarding world could return to the power and a pure world, one that they were meant to have.**

** I agree with everything that my parents and their friends, but even if I didn't I would still kill Harry Potter and wish to Merlin that Dumbledore would die by the hands of the two people that deserved to see him dead the most. He sent Bellatrix to Azkaban so it is only fitting that she and her daughter Karthina Amor ****Lestrange ****killed him while I, Thermina Aurora Riddle stood by my parents Ameila and Tom Riddle standing by my side, with the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood with their son Draco, in a unbeatable force. **

**For we were the ones that were forced to live a life denying the ones that we love all because a child was protecting by Dumbledore not love as he would like you all to believe, and two stupid aurors wanted to be hero when they saw a women they believed to be a heartless women with a child. One they had to know was Bellatrix child for the fact her eyes were so dark yet so piercing just like her mother. They tired to kill Karthina and Bellatrix went crazy and tortured them until they were truly crazy. It happened all in the same night the Death eaters went into hiding they had no choice but what the Ministry and Dumbledore didn't realize while they were celebrating their victory. Was the Longbottoms memory was **_**Obliviate**__**d **_**with the memories of Kara was erased, so the secret child of the widow Bellatrix ****Lestrange**** was still a secret. They also never learned that man that had no heart had a child and wife, a wife and child that fled to the Muggle world with the Lestrange heir with the senor Malfoys help. **

**Where they stayed until Lucius Malfoy came to them to tell them Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts, boy who took my father from me. He looked my mother in the eye and said its time, "time for us to get what was taken from us, these girls are powerful I watched them grow, I watch the Kara become her mother in looks and in personality. I watched your daughter become her father but yet she is so much like you. And I will watch as your daughters are sorted into the house of one Harry Potter and I will watch the ones who were taken from us come home and lastly I will watch as those girls become the beauty and power that they are meant to be. And lastly I will watch as we start and win the final war. With your daughter and a girl who you have raised with such love that you love her like a daughter lead us into battle and come out unscathed. They will not go to Hogwarts as the Purebloods as the are but the Muggles that they were forced to live as."**

** He then looked at us and said "Bella and Hermione Granger, muggleborns who parents were dentist until their father died in a car accident right after their birth" He handed my mother two letters " Their acceptance letters into Hogwarts." **

**And then it began the beginning of a life that I would make sure ended but also would bring a life of happiness, love, family, friendship, power, and leardership. I would make sure that the death eaters and their leaders Malfory, Riddle, and Lestrange-Black ruled once again. Even if it was the next Generation and not our parents.**


End file.
